Washer machines are commonly used to wash clothing. Conventional washer machines have an inlet connector to receive hot water from a supply source such as a hot water feed-line installed in the home. In common practice, the inlet connector of the washer machine is typically connected to the hot water supply source by a flexible hose assembly having a single hose made from a synthetic polymer such as rubber. Over time the flexible hose will degrade and upon complete failure hot water flowing therein is expelled into the outside environment. In the case of a basement, leakage of hot water typically causes more of an inconvenience than damage. However, in recent years more and more washer machines are being located and used on floors which have occupied spaces below. As such, leakage of water can cause significant property damage to the floor and the occupied space below.